Locura
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Un hermano mayor debe proteger al menor, incluso del frío. Pero mientras cumple su deber, Edward es presa de un delirio que no puede controlar. Rape


.. **Título: **Locura ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Rating:** M ..  
.. **Pairing:** EdxAl ..  
.. **Categoría:** Romance/Rape ..  
.. **Summary:** Un hermano mayor debe proteger al menor, incluso del frío. Pero mientras cumple su deber, Edward es presa de un delirio que no puede controlar ..  
.. **Disclaimer:** Más quisiera yo que los personajes me perteneciesen, pero como no (aún xD) los hermanos Elric pertenecen a su respectiva autora, la cual tiene una suerte que no se la cree. El argumento es mío¡que disfruten!  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante): **Primero que nada, quiero dejar el mensajito de rigor: "**_Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá." _**One shot. **_Rape_** (violación), así que si eres de mente y principios delicados, vete por favor. Gracias. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una sombra.

Entró como un soplo de aire, en silencio, con sigilo.

Depositó con cuidado su cuerpo sobre la pequeña figura que dormitaba entre sábanas, pretendiendo ser una de ellas.

Se mantuvo así, simplemente, apoyándose vagamente en sus rodillas y sus codos, que descansaban a los costados de su pequeño hermano, atrapándolo bajo él.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos, percibiendo el silencioso agradecimiento del menor, que había dejado de temblar de frío al sentir calor. Estaba claramente dormido, no se había percatado de que la sombra lo acechaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello?

Había olvidado el primer día que actuó de refugio contra el frío, despertando minutos antes que él sólo para volver a su cuarto y fingir que nada había sucedido. Lo amaba, y sabía que aquello sería lo más cerca que podría tenerlo. Se conformaba con el calor que despedía su cuerpo bajo el suyo, su tranquila respiración cerca de su oído, su espalda subiendo y bajando constantemente como un balanceo de cuna. Se conformaba, debía conformarse.

Cerrar los ojos era su única salida. No podía evitar mezclarse con la oscuridad nocturna para no ser más que una manta para su hermano, para protegerlo del frío. Contaba con la suerte de que el menor tenía un sueño profundo que no se rompería con el simple peso de su cuerpo. Pero su mayor salvación era poder cerrar sus dorados ojos y sentir sin mirar, sin ver el pecado que estaba cometiendo, sin dar opción a que sus emociones internas se descontrolasen y pasaran a ser físicas.

Procuraba tocar lo menos posible, más que lo necesario para sentirlo ahí.

¿Cuándo empezó todo aquello?

Fue el día que Alphonse protestó sobre el frío. Dijo que odiaba que la baja temperatura molestase su sueño, y yo decidí ocuparme de ello. Noche tras noche había acudido a su cuarto cuando sabía que estaba completamente dormido, cuando un charquito de saliva se formaba sobre la tela de la almohada, cuando su respiración era tan tranquila que era evidente que descansaba tras tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Entonces se tumbaba sobre él sin terminar de dejarse caer para no lastimarlo y lo abrazaba durante toda la noche para impedirle al frío alcanzar su suave piel, la misma que su mejilla palpaba sin querer.

Estúpido pijama, no debía descolocarse tanto.

El cuello de Al quedaba al descubierto bajo el rostro de Edward, pero él no quería mirar. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no hacerlo, para no caer.

Los primeros rayos de un nuevo día irrumpieron en la habitación, filtrándose a través de las cortinas que ondeaban con la helada brisa matutina, descubriendo al mayor de los Elric acariciar con dulzura los castaños cabellos desparramados del menor, mechón a mechón, sentado en la cama junto a él, observando cuidadoramente todas y cada una de las facciones tan adorables de su pequeño hermano al dormir.

Había sucumbido a la tentación, maldito pecado llamado Alphonse.

Aspiró profundamente el aroma que despedía, el mismo que penetró desde sus fosas nasales hasta su cerebro, enloqueciéndolo un poco más. Desplazó sus dedos a través de su mejilla, deleitándose con su tacto. Hasta que Al se movió, aún en sueños, quedándo boca arriba, quizá en busca del calor perdido. Con el movimiento los dedos de Ed se posaron involuntariamente sobre sus carnosos labios. Al sentirlos no pudo resistir acariciarlos y abrirlos con cuidado, sintiendo en las yemas un aliento que le erizaban la piel y que, instintivamente, quiso capturar.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre bello rostro durmiente y depositó sus labios sobre los que entreabría con su mano humana para facilitarse a sí mismo la labor de explorar el interior de aquella boca que tanto ansiaba. Acarició el interior de aquella húmeda cavidad con su lengua, suavemente, incitando a la otra, aún dormida. Hasta que oyó que en el interior de aquel beso unilateral moría un gemido.

Alphonse abrió los ojos con cansancio, notando algo extraño en su boca. Y pudo imaginar cualquier cosa menos la de su hermano.

Maldito pecador que finalmente sucumbió. Enloqueció. Y ya no puede ser detenido.

El menor se incorporó sobresaltado, quedando sentado en la cama, rompiendo bruscamente el dulce beso que el mayor trataba de ofrecer, aunque sólo él fuese consciente de disfrutarlo.

- Niisan... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz del joven de incrédulos ojos pardos se mostraba temblorosa. No recibió más respuesta que la mirada penetrante y ojerosa del rubio alquimista clavándose en la suya. Sólo lo miraba, no se movía, no articulaba palabra. Y quizá aquello era lo que más le inquietaba porque no podía descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Tras unos minutos eternos, volvió a preguntarle. Entonces Edward, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido sentado al borde de la cama, agarró las sábanas y las lanzó lejos, descubriéndolo. Y atrapó las piernas de Alphonse con las suyas a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

Sin responder selló de nuevo los labios de su hermano, que temblaban de nerviosismo por la ausencia de distancia. Sintió los brazos del menor empujarlo, separarlo de él, alejarlo con miedo.

- ¿Está mal que te ame, Al?

Simple pregunta que segó las palabras de su garganta y todas las protestas que pretendió lanzar quedaron olvidadas en un recóndito hueco de su ser, nada más que un simple vacío. De nuevo se sentía cohibido por la mirada llameante de Ed y quería huir, quería correr, quería alejarse. Nunca antes había sentido pánico a su propio hermano, el que siempre lo había protegido, y no sabía cómo actuar. Pretendió afirmar y reprocharle que sí, que estaba mal, que estaba prohibido, que era incorrecto. Pero no lograba recordar cómo se usaban los sonidos de su garganta.

Sintió el frío directamente sobre su piel, y fue entonces cuando salió de su shock para darse cuenta de que le había despojado de la parte superior del pijama. Se cubrió con los brazos, tímido, temeroso, pero el rubio se los apartó con suavidad, sonriendo levemente al observar el vello del delicado cuerpo erizado. Deslizó su mano humana por todo el torso de Alphonse, sintiendo los latidos agitados de su asustado corazón.

- Déjame, niisan... No sabes lo que estás haciendo...- rogó.

- No estoy loco, Al.- replicó de pronto- No me tengas miedo, no estoy loco...

Pero, ¿realmente podía creer sus propias palabras? Al no lo podía, con aquellas caricias y besos que repartía ahora por su cuello y sus hombros mostraba una falta de cordura. Edward era fuerte, por lo que por más que se resistía sólo lograba obtener un creciente enojo por parte del mayor y firmeza en las sujeción de sus piernas y muñecas. Gimió de dolor cuando Edward estrechó aún más los dedos metálicos entorno a su brazo, y Ed lo interpretó por placer. Los ojos pardos comenzaron a empañarse por lágrimas que no caían, no se atrevían. Sólo cuando la primera se deslizó desde su párpado a través de su pómulo se detuvo y se separó unos centímetros de él.

¿Qué sintió entonces? ¿Alivio? ¿Decepción?

- Al...- llamó en un tono neutro que llamó de nuevo a la inquietud del mencionado, quien había agachado la mirada y no quería volver a alzarla- ¿No te gusta esto?

- No.- negó el menor, rotundamente.

- ¿No me amas?

Vaciló un instante y luego volvió a negar. Y aquel momento de duda llenó de molestia y satisfacción a Edward.

Lo tomó por la cintura, obligándole a quedar tumbado sobre la cama, aún aprisionado por las piernas de su demente hermano. Alphonse sintió la tibia lengua de Ed acariciar lenta y calmadamente el contorno de su oreja.

- Odio que me mientas, mi pequeño. Las mentiras no son buenas. Sé que me adoras como yo a ti, nos amamos. Sí, te mostraré hasta qué punto nos amamos.

- Basta, ¡suéltame! ¡Estás enfermo, niisan!- comenzaba a desesperar mientras más lágrimas descendían por su rostro y forcejeaba.

- Tú eres mi demencia, Alphonse, sólo tú. Es culpa tuya ser tan bello, tan dulce... - lamió una lágrima- Tan delicioso...

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, eran dos cuerpos desnudos, atrapados el uno por el otro aunque de modo distinto. El menor trataba de liberarse de las manos de Fullmetal, de su boca, de él, mientras lo sentía descender. Se congeló cuando los labios del hermano mayor se cerraron en torno a su miembro, su respiración dejó de fluir, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, los pensamientos se detuvieron en seco. Quiso rogarle de nuevo que se detuviera, pero las palabras sólo resultaban ser gemidos. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sábanas a sus costados, viendose imposibilitado de parar los parsimoniosos movimientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de despertar de nuevo sólo en su cama. Pero no funcionaba, y ya notaba las corrientes eléctricas que le anunciaban el clímax.

- Para...- un susurro roto, débil, vano.

Involuntariamente, derramó su esencia y luego, turbado, vio a Edward paladearla y disfrutarla con satisfacción, jugando y mojando sus dedos con ella.

- Sabía que mentías. Te gusta.

- No...

- Y te gustará más.

Introdujo uno de los humedecidos dedos en la estrecha cavidad con dificultad. Al trataba de rechazarlo, pero no lo lograba. Lo movió en su interior tratando de causarle placer, pero en el rostro infantil que había sobre la almohada sólo se reflejaba repulsión y miedo. Un segundo acompañó al primero, y el pequeño ahogó una exclamación de dolor, malinterpretada de nuevo. Repitió una y otra vez que parase, pero Edward lo ignoró. Minutos después, se dispuso a penetrarlo con su erecto miembro, pero la voz de Alphonse volvió a resonar en la estancia, acompañado de una mirada triste, húmeda.

- Por favor... Si de verdad me amas, no lo hagas... Por favor...- imploró.

Los dedos del rubio alquimista se enredaron en sus castaños cabellos y descendió hasta él para besar con ternura sus labios. Contempló las marcas que se había dejado al morderse durante el éxtasis y sonrió.

- Pero si eso hago, ¿no lo ves?- susurró dulcemente- Te quiero tanto... te lo estoy demostrando. No me detendré ahora porque te adoro, porque necesito hacerlo para que estemos seguros de nuestro amor...

- No hay nada nuestro.- replicó entre sollozos, causando que el mayor le cubriese la boca con la mano, callándolo.

Instantaneamente sintió el duro miembro de Edward en su interior, e inconscientemente se incorporó, aferrándose al torso desnudo de su hermano, mordiendo su hombro para tratar de no gritar. Le dolía mucho y el mayor lo sabía, por lo que no dejó de acariciarlo con suavidad, sin moverse hasta que se acostumbrase, con las tibias lágrimas de Alphonse cayendo por su espalda y causándole escalofríos. Sentado sobre el colchón con la persona que adoraba entre sus piernas, las de él rodeaban sus caderas por inercia. Cuando sólo lo oyó jadear comenzó un lento movimiento dentro de él, arrancando pequeños gritos y gemidos de dolor de su garganta, directamente en su oído, que lo enloquecían más.

- ¿Quieres que pare?- cuestionó sin detenerse, rodeando su cintura con los brazos- Lo haré si lo pides...

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. La cabeza de Al descansaba sobre el hombro de Ed, con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, gimiendo derrotado. Algunas lágrimas caían todavía, sin que nadie se percatase de ellas.

Sólo en mitad de la catarsis, Edward volvió en sí.

Se encontró de bruces con una realidad dolorosa y culpable. Con la expresión llorosa de su hermano pequeño, apoyado en él y dejándose llenar de sus fluidos. Con el arrepentimiento punzante de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. Percibió calor en su vientre y observó que Alphonse había vertido el resultado del delirio al que le había arrastrado, seguramente sin desearlo realmente. Abandonó su interior suavemente y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama una vez más, bajo su mirada atenta.

Apartó la mirada, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo, cerró los ojos con rabia hacia sí mismo. Un simple 'lo siento' no sería suficiente. Nada lo sería. Alphonse se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se cubrió con una sábana y con un manto de rubor. Vio que Edward temblaba, se abrazaba, lloraba en silencio, se arañaba disimuladamente la piel del brazo carnoso. ¿Arrepentimiento? Vio líneas rojizas dibujarse bajo los dedos metálicos.

- Lo siento tanto, Al...- murmuró- Lo siento, lo siento...

Dejó de llorar y pedir perdón cuando lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, cuando la infantil mejilla se apoyó en su musculosa espalda, cuando, en mitad del abrazo, las manos de Alphonse tomaron las suyas y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Tras unos instantes de no saber qué hacer, se levantó de la cama, separándose con brusquedad. Se giró para mirarlo mantenerse sentado sobre las sábanas, con las piernas dobladas a sus costados, con la piel perlada en sudor expuesta a la fresca brisa de la mañana, con su fino y suave cabello reluciendo bajo los rayos del sol. Su expresión triste lo hacía aún más bello.

- No sé qué me pasó... No tengo perdón... Yo...

Se levantó y caminó hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros de Ed, que mostraba una expresión incrédula. El dedo índice de Al se posó en su labio inferior y tiró con delicadeza de él, abriéndolo sin problemas debido a la confusión del rubio. Lo atrapó en un beso, lo siguió el superior, el resto de su boca, rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Un gesto suave, sin forzarlo, sin más. Edward lo empujó levemente, derramando lágrimas de incomprensión.

- Al... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Deslizó hacia arriba el dedo que descansaba en su barbilla, callándolo. Esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

- ¿Está mal que te ame?

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, Edward también lo abrazó, cerrando los ojos, esta vez para saborear mejor el momento.

- Supongo que no.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos leemos en el siguiente fic!

_Annie-chan Diethel_


End file.
